Fill level measurement devices or other measurement devices used in the field of object monitoring emit electromagnetic waves or ultrasonic waves that are reflected, at least in part, by the filling material surface or the corresponding object. The at least partially reflected transmission signal can then be picked up by the antenna unit of the measurement device and evaluated by the electronic system connected to said antenna unit.
By scanning the surface, it is possible to determine the topology of the filling material surface or of the object(s). In the field of fill level measurement, “topology” should be understood to mean the shape of the surface of the filling material. The term “topography” can also be used in this context.
Such measurement devices for topology determination are often complex to produce and also operate.